The laptop has the advantages of smallness, elegant appearance, easy carrying, powerful functions or the like, and is more widely used in business, household and other fields. In the prior art, the computer desk basically adopts a traditional design, i.e. the desk legs are stressed at four corners, or two lateral parts are supported by lateral plates, and the desk top has a standard height. Once the laptop desk is assembled, it cannot be readjusted. The height is always the same and cannot be changed according to individuals, different users must adapt to the same desk.
When people use the laptop at home, in the hotel and other places, in order to use the laptop more conveniently and comfortably, many people like to use lying in bed. There are usually two ways of using the laptop lying in bed. One way is that a small desk is placed on the bed, and the laptop is placed on the small desk during use. When the small desk is placed on the bed, the user may kick down the small desk due to carelessness, or because the small desk occupies a certain space, the user is not so convenient and comfortable to use the desk. The other way is that the user directly places the laptop on his legs for operation. This way has relatively obvious defects. Firstly, the laptop gets hot after a specified period of use, if the laptop is used for a long period of time, the user's legs may be burnt or the use may be affected. Secondly, due to insufficient security, the user is likely to drop the laptop on the group due to carelessness, thereby damaging the laptop, which brings unnecessary troubles to the user.